A New ROTBTD Story
by Huggle-Of-Doom
Summary: A new threat faces the children of the world: Old enemies joining forces and the new team of heroes band together to try to stop them. A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfiction. Seasons Guardians AU. Mericcup, Jackunzel, (possible Mave-ler or Norman/Coraline if I can fit them in) Title is subject to change (Sorry it sucks :P)
1. Chapter 1 - A Crumbling Castle

**A New ROTBTD Story **

Merida DunBroch sat on the highest remaining spires of the crumbling castle looking down on the people who were wandering around the remains of what she once called home. Her eyes darkened as a teenage boy kicked the replica throne that almost matched the original. That throne belonged to her mother, her eyes flared bright blue as she restrained the temptation to go down there and roast him. Merida wasn't and ordinary girl and she was hardly ordinary when she was still alive.

She sighed, her loose light blue and gold top slightly swaying in the breeze. Thinking either made her really calm or really angry but she couldn't help it; she was like this in life too, only until the source of her fate led her off a cliff and into the wild ocean almost 1000 years ago. The will o the wisps had chosen her to be their queen, that was her fate and she couldn't deny destiny now that she was part of it. She remembered when the Man in the Moon had called her; she had been buried next to the stone circle and thus, after awaking, found herself there.

She hadn't always been able to look like this: human, any way you looked at her, if anyone could see her that is. She used to be transparent, glowing blue and flicker between a fifteen centimeter tall sprite to a sixteen year old (at least in looks) girl with crazy hair. But now once she had gotten everything under control, including her affinity with fire and warmth, she looked as she once did.

As the sun set below the horizon she looked up at the sky, only to see the moon glaring down at her. She was startled so much that she almost fell off the old brickwork. She glared up at the old man who, in turn, glared back down at her with a blinding light full of secret messages that only the spirits brought back could see.

"What dae ye want?" she started with a flaring temper.

The moon responded with more light flowing and dipping in brightness. _Listen Merida, Spirit of Destiny and Queen of the Wisps._

"Yah, what?" Merida crossed her arms, visibly annoyed by the interruption of her private time.

_You have been chosen._

"Th- Wha? Fa what?"

_For the children._

At that moment a black shape crossed the sky, turned and landed in the now empty castle.

* * *

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and looked at the ruined castle around him; it was literally a dump aside from the cleared pedestrian walkways and a few areas where benches and signs stood. A man was just locking up at where the main door should have been, instead there was a black metal fence, but Hiccup wasn't worried about that, in fact he wouldn't have worried about it even if the man could see him.

After glancing around for a moment and surveying his surroundings he stared back up at the moon, "Well isn't this place a fun-house." he exclaimed sarcastically, Toothless huffed in reply.

While he stood staring upwards he didn't notice the girl watching him from behind one of the crumbling pillars of rock, nor did he notice when she suddenly glowed blue, turned transparent then shrunk into the size of tennis ball.

"You should really explain yourself sometimes-", Hiccup was starting before he was cut off by a floating hunk of blue fire hovering right in front of his nose. He immediately ran backwards tripping over his own artificial foot and landing on his arse. Toothless came over and stared up at the fire, his throat emitting a low growl before nudging Hiccup back into a proper sitting position.

"Wh- wh- wh- What?" he stuttered shocked by the fire which seemed surreal and hypnotising at the same time.

He became even more shocked when the fire expanded and turned into the shape of a girl before solidifying to reveal a flaming head full of hair that bounce around in the moonlight. She seemed almost ethereal, with her hair floating about her like that, to Toothless however, she was like a threat.

The dragon stretched himself out to his full height and extended his wings casting a gigantic black shadow over almost half of the castle in the moonlight. Hiccup, however, still stared at the girl trying to work out who, or what, she was. The girl hardly flinched, and instead of running away just eyed the boy and his dragon as if sizing them up. Toothless glared at the girl, his green eyes narrowing to only slits as he attempted to scare her off.

"Oi, who- what are ye?" She finally said.

"You, you're not human." Hiccup stuttered in return.

"Nae, how long did it take ye to figure that one out, eh?"

* * *

The boy in front of her was extremely tall and lanky and when sprawled out in front of her she couldn't help thinking of a tangled up spider that got caught in his own legs. The boy wore a black jacket, a green shirt and brown pants; she guessed if he was hiding in the forest she probably wouldn't be able to see him at all. Merida was also intrigued by his dragon; it towered above her probably 2-3 meters into the air. She wasn't afraid though, she had faced larger things, Mor'du the Demon Bear being one of them (Mor'du the Prince's Spirit happily resided with her wisps in the woods and around his old castle).

The boy finally spoke, calming himself and standing up, "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Spirit of Knowledge, and this is my dragon, Toothless."

Merida snorted, and then cupped her hands over her mouth. "Really? That's yer name? And by the way, ye misnamed yer dragon; he has teeth, quite a lot actually."

"Not, really," Hiccup mumbled, "Who are you?"

"Ach, I'm sorry. M' name's Merida of DunBroch, an' I'm Queen of the Wisps."

At that moment thousands and thousands of little blue fires appeared behind her, Merida turned around and shooed them off, giving one of the wisps, Little Greta, a kiss on the forehead, before turning back and finally asking the question that she meant to ask from the beginning.

"What are ye doing here?"

OOOOoooo.._..ooooOOOO

* * *

**This story's going nowhere fast. :P Sorry, don't expect another chapter for a while (too much school).**

**By the way, this is my first FanFiction! ^w^ So please comment and tell me what you like (or don't like). Thank You!**

**If you can give me any ideas for pairings, or any ideas at all, feel free to comment!**

**Jack and Punzie will probably pop up in the next chapter so hold on, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2 – Adventure**

"What are ye doing here?"

Hiccup had been bracing himself for this question, partially because he didn't quite know himself.

He had always been unsure of himself; the day he met Toothless he was unsure, the day he asked Astrid out he was unsure, almost every single time he had to make a choice he was unsure, the day that he and Toothless were shot and fell from the sky in a ball of fire, the day they woke up and nobody could see them, not even Astrid, and they instead chose to mourn a pile of ash, bone and leather. The day Hiccup realised that the pile of bones and ash used to be him. The day the moon told him that it wasn't a dream. The day he almost went mad. The billions of days wasted doing nothing. The day the moon called again for another adventure.

"That, uh, well."

"Well?"

"You know, I really don't know."

"Well that's helpful."

Merida crossed her arms and stared up at him, this went on an extra second than Hiccup would've liked before she lifted her eyes and stared up to the moon. Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and shut his eyes for a second; he reopened them only to meet shining blue ones almost blinding him. He breathed in sharply and took half a step backwards, tripping over Toothless (who had been observing and deciding that a great dragon like himself might be warming up to the fire-headed girl) and landing on his bum for the second time that day.

Merida let out a few puffs of hearty laughter before meeting Hiccups eyes again. "Well, Hiccup, I hope ye wouldn't mind setting out on an adventure."

"Of- of course not!" Hiccup stuttered.

"Well then, we're going to tha' big city!"

* * *

Rapunzel strolled around Corona, it was now a bustling city full of skyscrapers and tightly packed buildings although, in the centre of the metropolis was an old castle beautifully preserved and once her home. She remembered the place as peaceful and beautiful, a place where she lived happily with her parents and her newly wed husband. She had thought that all of the rest of their days would be spent happily like this until the revolution started and the people of the outskirts and the forest had turned on Corona. They managed to rally a gigantic force on their side that outnumbered that of the palace, the soldiers that had any sense changed sides and anyone who didn't was slaughtered. The day Corona fell was also the day they murdered the royal family, by hanging. The execution was in the middle of the town square on top of the place that once had been a gathering area. Rapunzel generally avoided that place now.

She continued walking, going everywhere in her kingdom except the town square. She twirled a piece of her short brown hair in her fingers and brightened the flowers with her other hand. This was her job, to walk and make the flowers amazingly beautiful just as she made the lives of those who knew her beautiful and just as she planned to make the lives of anyone who could see her as enchanting as she tried to make the flowers.

Rapunzel walked around the corner and, without warning, collided with someone. It wasn't that the boy had no shoes or because he had brilliant white hair that had shocked her but the fact that she actually touched him at all. The boy with white hair looked equally as shocked but gathered himself more quickly than Rapunzel did. She didn't move, hoping that it was only a coincidence and that he would walk straight past like everyone else did, but he just stared at her.

When they finally spoke again they did so at the exact same time both asking how the other could see them.

Rapunzel stuttered at first but then gathered herself and tried her hardest to remain polite and not freaking out. "N- no, you go first."

He smiled a bright smile, which was ironic because he looked so cold, "Jack Frost at your service."

"F- F- Frost?" Rapunzel stuttered even more. She'd heard about this guy, she heard that he was a prankster spirit, that he helped save the children of the world from the Bogey Man and that he was a spirit of winter. But winter never came to Corona.

"How are you here?" She squeaked holding a fist out as if she were clutching a frying pan before realising it had rotted ages ago and pulling her arm back.

"I flew?"

"You fly?!"

"Yeah." and to prove it Jack jumped into the air and stayed there.

"Oh. Well then, Jack, I suppose you want my name now." Rapunzel said gathering the courage and folding her arms across her chest.

"If you want."

"Rapunzel of Corona."

"So… Punzie?"

"Wha?" Rapunzel's jaw dropped and Jack did a backflip in the air. No one had ever given her a nickname. No one except Eugene. Her face fell and Jack stopped spinning, he floated down and looked her in the eye.

"Hey. You alright?" he said, genuine concern in his voice.

Rapunzel coughed and looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jack looked sceptical but then he suddenly threw out his hand. Rapunzel looked at his hand, then up to his face, than back again trying to decide why he was doing this and whether or not to trust him.

He smiled, a sunny smile for someone affiliated with the cold, "Don't worry, we're going to the Pole!"

"What!" Rapunzel almost jumped for joy she had always wanted to go to see North but she was either always too busy or never had a way of getting there. "Why didn't you say so!"

Rapunzel took Jack's hand straight away and he immediately shot up into the air. Rapunzel screamed with excitement and Jack pulled her up so that he held her under the arms. She spread her arms out and imagined that she was flying also, she hadn't done anything close to flying (aside from jumping) for a long time, the last time she felt this way was when she was sliding down her own hair from her prison of eighteen years. But now she couldn't; her long blonde locks were long gone.

They were only flying for a couple of seconds before they collided with a gigantic black thing. It was rough to the touch and the collision sent both the winter sprite, the flower fae, the giant black thing and it's two passengers spiralling to the ground. One of the figures that seemed to be riding the giant black thing stretched out it's arm and grabbed Jack, who in turn grabbed Punzie and they were both hoisted onto the blackness. A few seconds before they would all collide with the ground two black wings emerged and slowed them so that they only softly collided with the ground in the middle of a forest.

* * *

**Kay so, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who commented! Please do the same for this next one too! 3**

**Well, yeah, so Jack and Punzie have arrived! And it'll probably be a little longer until Oncie shows up, just hold on a little longer!**

**If you have any ideas for the title please tell me (Cause at the moment it could use improvement =3= )**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Team

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the Team**

Punzie didn't even have time to scream before she hit the ground, firstly because she was too amazed about what was happening, Jack on the other hand didn't stop screaming until his face hit the soft dirt.

As soon as the winter sprite regained himself and spat out the clumps of mud from his mouth he grabbed Rapunzel and hovered in the air a metre or two from the ground, waving his staff like a sword that would gallantly protect anyone. The two strangers helped each other up and brushed themselves off before turning to face the floating pair, the great black thing reared up behind them; looming and dark as night. The brunette squeaked; it was a dragon.

Jack stared it in it's bright green eyes, "Don't you dare come any closer!"

A sarcastic voice responded from the tall boy on the ground, "Don't worry, he can hit you from here." This earned a snort from the redhead.

Jack set Rapunzel on the ground, stalked forwards and pressed his staff to the boy's neck. "Who are you?"

"Gee, um, well I'm Hiccup and she's Merida."

Jack lowered his staff and looked from one to the other, Merida however found this a great opportunity to show off: As Jack looked to her for the first time she appeared normal, the second time she was blue and transparent. The third time Jack looked again to see whether he saw correctly or not she was a small blue flame-person and was headed straight for his head, she morphed again into a human and in another second had pulled out a bow and arrow from nowhere and had it pointed at his face.

Jack immediately flew backwards and landed next to Punzie, "Woah!"

"Now, it's ma turn," said Merida triumphantly. "Who are ye?"

Rapunzel walked right over to Merida and shook her hand. "My name's Rapunzel," she said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you!"

This shocked Merida, she couldn't believe that Rapunzel could be extremely trustful of the people who she had just met. But that was just her character and it got her through the majority of her life.

Jack straightened his back and walked over as well, his trademark smile on his pale face. "Can you guess who I am?" he said.

"Ach, Mr Annoying?"

"No, but you're close," Jack said, smiling. "It's Frost, Jack Frost."

Hiccup spoke up again. "Oh, you, I've heard of you. What do you want?"

Jack was sent out buy the guardians to find a team, this team would help with the upcoming battle that the Man in the Moon had predicted would happen in the near future. "Oh, I'm on a mission."

At this Rapunzel became curious and spoke up, "What for?"

"It's a secret mission."

Hiccup walked up behind Merida, now intrigued by the conversation, his dragon stalking up behind him. "What secret mission?"

"Oh nothing," he exclaimed. "Nothing at all."

"He's taking me to the North Pole!"

Everyone turned to look at the brunette girl whose hands were clasped together and a bright smile was plastered onto her face. Jack face palmed.

"Punzieee. That was meant to be a secret."

Lowering his hand he smirked again, his plan was working.

* * *

A tall man watched the group from the edge of the forests outside Corona. He was friends with the brunette girl but was wary of the others; he would have approached but he didn't mostly because of the giant dragon that stood by the side of the group.

Turning around, he retreated back in to his dark forest.

* * *

"So, where were you guys headed?"

Hiccup stepped forwards to speak, "Oh, nowhere in particular. Just a few cities, adventuring."

"Yah," Merida interrupted. "First stop was the City of Flowers."

Rapunzel suddenly started blushing and fiddling with her hair. "I don't think that there's much interesting to see there."

"Really? Ah've heard that magic keeps the flowers bright."

"Oh, it's-"

"Yeah," Hiccup chimed in. "They say that winter never arrives there." Toothless grunted with approval in the background.

Jack almost laughed. "Oh, yeah, I never go near Corona," he said jokingly.

"I don't-"

"And the tourists claim that the sunshine there actually rejuvenates their health an' makes them feel younger!" Merida exclaimed.

"It does?"

Merida turned around to face the girl. "What? Ye've never been there?"

"Of course she's been there," Jack said. "I found her there, brightening the flowers actually."

"Oh, ye are the magic? Well done."

Rapunzel smiled and thanked Merida for acknowledging her, none of the humans ever did. Even though everyone could see the beauty around them the citizens of Corona all ignored it and took it for granted.

The small group once again arrived on the topic of destinations, Jack had a secret mission to complete, but he did say he needed four helpers: Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless. Merida and Hiccup decided that they had nothing better to be doing; the 'adventure' after all was just an excuse to tour like the tourists did according to the red head. They set off behind Jack, or in Punzie's case; in Jack's arms, in the direction of the North Pole.

They all wondered why they hadn't done this before; maybe because they hadn't thought of it before, maybe because they were content with their life (or their non-life) or maybe because something was keeping them from adventuring, something that held them back subconsciously.

The moon stared down at the four travellers as they continued their new story.

* * *

**Ooh, and the adventure begins...**

**Guess who the tall man is! :D Exited!**

**Anyway reply like you do always! Thanks!**


End file.
